


Miles Edgeworth: Ultimate Tour Guide

by MortonMurphy



Series: Turnabout Trigger Happy Havoc [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, a combined danganronpa and ace attorney au, idk i just wanted to have fun with it so, takes place before rise from the ashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortonMurphy/pseuds/MortonMurphy
Summary: As revenge for bringing scrutiny to the Prosecutor's Office during the Turnabout Goodbyes debacle, Police Chief Gant decides to put Miles Edgeworth in charge of giving a tour of the department to a very specific group of high school students with the aim of getting the Ultimate Detective to want to work with them. Edgeworth isn't paid enough to deal with this.
Series: Turnabout Trigger Happy Havoc [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964647
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Miles Edgeworth: Ultimate Tour Guide

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first ever fic, so I hope you all enjoy! I plan on making this a series with Ace Attorney and Danganronpa characters interacting and stuff, because I've really been into both franchises lately. It might actually lead to me creating a turnabout, so I suppose that this is the first stepping stone in that direction.

When Miles Edgeworth saw the broad smile on Damon Gant’s face, he knew he was in for a rough day. The police chief clapped his hands in delight at Edgeworth and hurried over, eager to corner him.

“Worthy!” Gant said enthusiastically. “Just the man I wanted to see!”

“Sir.” Edgeworth nodded curtly. He assumed Gant was about to assign him another case, or talk to him about that award ceremony that was coming up. Edgeworth suppressed an eye roll, the last thing he needed was to talk about that frivolous King of Prosecutors award.

Gant grinned widely at him. “There’s a very special group of high school students coming by our facilities today, and I’ve placed you in charge of giving them the grand tour!”

Gant guffawed at the clear discomfort that was splayed across Edgeworth’s features. “Sir, I’m not sure I’m the best person for this-”

“-nonsense Worthy! You’re one of our top prosecutors here, what better person could I put on the job?”  
How about Chief Prosecutor Skye? Or someone like Gumshoe who is actually good with children? Edgeworth wanted to say those things, but he knew better than that. Damon Gant wasn’t one you wanted to disagree with, especially on a matter so trivial like this.

“Have you heard of Hope’s Peak, Worthy?” Gant placed a firm hand on Edgeworth’s shoulder.

Edgeworth nodded. Hope’s Peak was a pretty famous school, known for housing prodigies in all sorts of areas. Ultimates, they were called, and they were supposedly the best in their fields. Edgeworth found himself skeptical that mere high school students could supposedly all have this much raw talent, but then again, his little sister was Franziska von Karma, who passed the bar at 13. Stranger things have happened.

“You’re going to be giving the tour to Hope’s Peak 78th class! Did you know that a Kirigiri is in that class?” Gant’s grin faded, and he gave Edgeworth a cool gaze. “The Kirigiris are top detectives, and I hear this one is no different. I’ve had my eye on offering her a job here as soon as she gets out of that school. I want her to choose to work at this branch. So the tour better be very enticing.”

Edgeworth’s jaw clenched and he willed himself to meet Gant’s gaze. “Oh, and her father is the headmaster, and he’ll be there too. Of course, I told him to report back to me about the quality of the tour, considering it was quite a hassle to arrange the trip in the first place. Don’t mess this up.”

“Are there any other kids I should worry about?” Edgeworth could feel the color draining from his face.

Gant’s cool gaze evaporated, and he lit up. Laughing, he said “The rest are practically invisible for all I care. Well, the heir to the Togami corporation is among the students, so I would actually recommend making an impression on him too! I have faith in you, Worthy! Don’t prove me wrong!”

Gant sauntered off down the hallway, and Edgeworth felt a bit faint. So, Gant arranged a very important tour with a largely influential group of students, then decided to put the burden all on his shoulders? Edgeworth knew that the whole DL6 affair that recently concluded with him and Wright brought a lot of negative press to Criminal Affairs, and the prosecutor’s department. It caused Chief Gant quite the headache, though it had died down for now. Though to be fair, Edgeworth always got the sense that Gant never liked him.

Edgeworth glanced at the watch on his wrist and saw the time: 11:59. Oh no. The Ultimates would be here any minute now, and he had to quickly decide what he’d show them. There was the records room, his office, maybe he could have Gumshoe talk to them about how he designed that infernal Blue Badger. No, that’d get him fired for sure.

“Welcome!” Edgeworth turned to where Chief Gant’s voice was booming from the other end of the corridor. They were here, and Edgeworth took a deep breath to compose himself. He tried to think, What would Wright do? Wasn’t Wright good with kids?

To be fair, these kids were barely younger than Maya, and they got along fine. Well, they hadn’t at first. Now’s not the time for panic, Miles, he thought. Gant will be watching.  
Gant was chatting with the sole adult of the group, who Edgeworth recognized must be Headmaster Kirigiri. Gant strode up to where Edgeworth was standing, stiff as a statue.

“Unfortunately, I have business to attend to, so Mr. Edgeworth here will be your guide! He’ll tell you everything about Criminal Affairs and Prosecution! He’s one of our top prosecutors, so I expect he’ll be able to give you a great tour!” Gant laughed and clapped his hands before striding away, only giving Edgeworth a cursory glance as if to say: You better not fail.

Edgeworth noticed that one of the girls in the class, one with white hair, had been studying Gant rather carefully. Gant hadn’t seemed to notice, but Edgeworth could’ve sworn that the girl was glaring at him, clearly not liking what she’d seen from him.

Headmaster Kirigiri cleared his throat. “Prosecutor Edgeworth, it is my honor to introduce to you the 78th class of Hope’s Peak. We thank you very much for giving us this tour.”

Edgeworth nodded, and he could see a few of the students whispering amongst themselves, clearly having heard of him before. He couldn’t help but feel a bit uncomfortable, thinking about what they might be saying. The white-haired girl almost seemed to be scanning him, before she whispered something to a green-eyed boy standing next to her. His eyes widened slightly, and Edgeworth was suddenly quite wary of the pair.

Headmaster Kirigiri then bade the students to introduce themselves. As they did, Edgeworth realized he had heard of some of them before. Sayaka Maizono was a famous popstar (he happened to catch Gumshoe listening to her latest songs a few times, singing along in a deep voice that definitely did not fit with the lyrics), he’d seen some of Toko Fukawa’s novels in bookstores (though her writing was definitely not his type of thing), and of course, Byakuya Togami was the heir to one of the biggest corporations in the nation.

Of course, he’d never heard of most of these kids before, and some of their talents caught him a bit off guard. The ones like Ultimate Programer and Ultimate Baseball Star seemed normal enough, but then there were ones like The Ultimate Fanfic Creator or Ultimate Clairvoyant, which made Edgeworth wonder what exactly the criteria was for getting into this school. The one that took the cake for him was when the green-eyed boy, called Makoto, introduced himself as the Ultimate Lucky Student. Lucky student? How was luck a talent? Edgeworth wasn’t here to ask questions, but considering Makoto already had the misfortune of tripping on his shoelaces on the way over to the group (the Ultimate Soldier, Mukuro, had caught him much to the chagrin of the Fashonista, who’d wanted to let him fall), Edgeworth wondered if they’d somehow mixed up his talent.

Of course, the girl who had been eyeing him was Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective. He should’ve seen it coming, her demeanor screamed detective, but he supposed being around Gumshoe had tainted his view on how detectives normally act. He introduced himself as Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth.

“Yeah, the demon prosecutor!” Junko grinned in a way that quite unsettled him. He hadn’t imagined that someone with the talent “Ultimate Fashionista” would take enough of an interest in legal affairs to already know of him, and she seemed almost like a different person than she was a mere moment ago.

“ Yes, I am aware that I have a reputation, but I hardly see how that has anything to do with what we’re here for. Now, please, follow me. We will pass through the detention center which is-”

“ -third room on the right,” the one with the ridiculous hair-Mondo- muttered.

The Baseball Star (Leon, right) snickered, and the Moral Compass (Kiyotaka, wait, didn’t he recognize his family name from somewhere, with a scandal or something?) glared at both of them. Edgeworth wondered how Mondo knew that so quickly, but then he remembered his quote, “talent.” He would know, considering he’s probably been there. Edgeworth did think he would’ve recognized a hairstyle like that.

“I am quite sorry for my classmates interruptions, Prosecutor Edgeworth, sir!” Kiyotaka stated. “They will face detention when we return to school!”

Both Mondo and Leon groaned, but didn’t protest. “It’s fine.” Edgeworth wanted nothing more than to just get this over with. He had paperwork to file, and Steel Samurai would be on soon.  
The group moved past the detention center, Mondo particularly eager to get away from the room, and they arrived at Criminal Affairs. Headmaster Kirigiri said something to Kyoko, and she gave him a curt nod, before going to stand next to Makoto.  
“This is where our detectives work.” Edgeworth took a glance at Kyoko. “Each detective has an ID card and number they can use to access our evidence locker that houses evidence for current cases and past cases that have yet to reach the statute of limitations.”

The swimmer, Aoi, raised her hand. “What’s a statute of limitations?”

Edgeworth opened his mouth to answer, but Byakuya spoke over him. “It is a maximum time that legal parties have to solve a case. Obviously.”

Aoi rolled her eyes and glared at Byakuya, who adjusted his glasses smugly, barely regarding her.

“O-of course you’d k-know that,” Toko stuttered, with a dreamy look on her face. Byakuya rolled his eyes and ignored her, and this somehow drew her even closer to him, like a moth to a flame.  
Somehow, Edgeworth saw a bit of himself in Byakuya, his old self anyway. Was that really how he acted? How did Wright put up with him, let alone defend him? He was at least glad that Aoi was trying to engage with the tour, a lot of the students seemed quite bored, as he glanced at Mukuro staring at the clock above them, and Sayaka humming to herself and staring off into space.

“Correct, Mr. Togami. Very impressive,” Edgeworth said, remembering Gant’s advice to get on his good side. “Also, that was a good question, Ms. Asahina,” Edgeworth added, not wanting to make her feel bad for asking.  
Aoi brightened and grinned at Sakura, who was impressively muscular, befitting of her talent, Edgeworth mused. He wondered if she’d beat the Steel Samurai in a fight, or at the least, if she’d beat Will Powers. Probably, considering the man was actually quite soft-hearted.

The group continued their trek down the hallway as they neared the evidence locker. Edgeworth couldn’t help but sneak a glance back to where Kyoko was walking with Makoto. She was still scanning every room they passed by, and he couldn’t help wondering if she’d wanted to come here for a reason. Was she here to try to dig up a department secret?

“Mr. Edgeworth,” Celeste preened, clearly rather bored by this whole affair. “I have been meaning to ask you a very pressing question. What was that infernal blue creature that greeted us when we walked in the door?”  
Infernal blue creature? Oh god, it was that accursed badger. Edgeworth had hoped that the abomination would remain unnoticed by the students. He’d have to have another look at Gumshoe’s salary later.

“That is an unofficial mascot of the police department, introduced by one of our detectives. I must admit, I do find it rather hard to look at myself.” A few of the students grinned at that remark, and they began to talk over each other.

“I think it’s kinda cute,” Chihiro said.

“Don’t be ridiculous, it’s an eyesore,” Junko argued. Celeste and Toko both agreed with Junko, while Makoto, feeling bad for Chihiro, jumped in on the programer’s behalf. Edgeworth cringed as he could feel their attention spans slipping away.

“Can we just get back to the tour?” Kyoko’s calm yet stern voice cut through the students. “Mr. Edgeworth, will we be stopping by the office of Chief Gant? I’d like to talk with him, if that’s alright.”  
It appeared she was planning something after all. Edgeworth knew that Gant absolutely would not want Kyoko poking around in his office, but Edgeworth couldn’t help but wonder why.

“I’m not sure,” he replied. “Maybe at the end. Why would you want to go?”

“Chief Gant has a large amount of knowledge about cold cases that have yet to be solved. I’d like to ask him about some of them, maybe offer my services.” Kyoko’s eyes flickered upward for a brief moment, but it was enough to tell Edgeworth she had ulterior motives. Was something going on with Gant, and Kyoko was suspicious of him?

Edgeworth allowed himself a small smile; Gant was so insistent on getting Kyoko a position here, and he didn’t even know the girl already had her sights on him. Plus, he was getting rather curious about what she knew, or thought she knew, about Gant. The thought of Gant getting taken down a peg was quite appealing. “I’ll personally vouch for you, if that’s what you’d want, Ms. Kirigiri.”

Kyoko gave a very slight smile and nodded, and she seemed to take note of the curiosity in Edgeworth’s gaze. Headmaster Kirigiri appeared to be quite pleased as well, happy for his daughter, unaware of the hidden meanings of their exchange. Most of the other students were chattering on amongst themselves, but Byakuya, Makoto, and Junko had been listening intently to the exchange. Edgeworth decided that Makoto was listening because he was the one who Kyoko had been confiding in, and Byakuya seemed like the type to collect knowledge when it was available. Junko, though, hadn’t seemed like the type to care about this kind of thing. He’d have to keep an eye on her.

They walked past Edgeworth’s own office, and he briefly mentioned that it was his, and tried to lead the students past as quickly as possible, but Hifumi’s eyes quickly darted to a certain figurine in the room.

“You have a Steel Samurai figurine! I see you know quality TV programming!” Hifumi spoke up for the first time. He’d been rather silent, content to tail Celeste for the majority of the tour. Now that he thought about it, they had reminded him of that very case, similar in demeanor to Dee and Sal respectively. “I must ask, do you have a Princess Piggles figurine as well?”

“Steel Samurai!” Yasuhiro preened his neck to get a look at the figurine. “I thought you were kinda boring, but heck yeah, dude!”

“That’s quite rude!” Kiyotaka chided him.

“It’s true, though!”

“What’s your favorite episode?” Sakura asked politely.

The tour had now been completely derailed, thanks to one figurine. Edgeworth did find himself listening rather intently as Hifumi explained his theory that the Evil Magistrate actually had a twin, who would be the true final boss the Steel Samurai would face. He’d certainly have to look out for clues during his viewing of the most recent episode. The others began to chime in as well with their own thoughts, with only Byakuya rolling his eyes at their obsession over a supposed kids’ show, and Celeste pretending not to be interested but occasionally slipping up and letting on her true knowledge of the show.

“I’m sorry,” Headmaster Kirigiri said bashfully. “They do tend to be all over the place sometimes.”

Edgeworth allowed himself a small smile. “It’s quite alright, actually. I do like the show.” He turned to face the students. “Sakura, my favorite episode is the one where the Steel Samurai travels from Neo Olde Tokyo to plant cherry blossom trees to make up for the destruction caused by the Evil Magistrate to his home village. It was quite a nice change of pace for the show.”

Sakura gave a brief nod. “Hina and I enjoyed that episode as well.”

“You prosecuted a case with the Steel Samurai, correct?” Headmaster Kirigiri asked.

Edgeworth nodded, and the students clamored with questions. What was it like to see the set? What was Will Powers like? Could he get them an autograph? Edgeworth noted that he’d hardly answered a work-related question ever since Kyoko’s question, and she seemed content to let her classmates go on about Steel Samurai. Well, few of their talents would lead them here anyway, he supposed.

The rest of the tour went by fairly uneventfully with most of the students talking amongst themselves about the new Steel Samurai that was going to be on, and Edgeworth listening rather intently to their conversation, with the only exceptions being the occasional question that Kyoko would ask about the types of things detectives do and what they have access to, and Byakuya’s one question about what sorts of records they had about the Togami family. They reached the entrance door, and Headmaster Kirigiri thanked him for his hospitality and patience. Edgeworth was about to respond, when Gant came striding in. Very convenient timing, Edgeworth noted to himself.

“How was your tour? I trust that Worthy here did a good job,” He boomed.

Edgeworth could see Leon and Mondo snickering at the nickname “Worthy”. Of course this happens right when he thought he’d gained a bit of credibility with these kids.

“He was a very good guide. I learned a lot about this facility from him.” Edgeworth turned towards Kyoko, and shot her a grateful glance. “In fact, I’d like to talk to him about possibly shadowing one of your detectives.”

Gant beamed and clapped his hands. “Great idea! I will personally assure he contacts you!” Gant took out a business card and handed it to Kyoko, who took it quickly. Edgeworth bemusedly noted that Gant seemed oblivious to the subtle cues that Kyoko didn’t like him. Headmaster Kirigiri thanked Gant for helping to arrange the tour, and Gant graciously accepted the thanks with a hearty laugh.

The headmaster then began to usher the kids out the door, and they began to file out. Mondo, Leon, Mukuro, Yasuhiro, and Sayaka, by far the most bored by the whole affair, practically sprinted outside. Hina, Sakura, Hifumi, Celeste, and Chihiro all offered polite “thank yous” and “goodbyes” to Edgeworth, with Hifumi reminding him that Steel Samurai was on later today (Gant raised an eyebrow at that) and Celeste quipped that he should see to it to remove that eyesore of a mascot as soon as possible. Kiyotaka gave him a rather loud “Thank you for your commitment to justice!” and an apology on behalf of his less attentive classmates, with Edgeworth just nodding politely and assuring him that it was alright. Byakuya gave him a curt nod before leaving with Toko hot on his heels; Toko not even giving Edgeworth a second glance.

Kyoko and Makoto came up to him next, and Kyoko mentioned that she looked forward to working with him someday. Makoto thanked him as well, and he mentioned he’d thought about working with the law as well. Edgeworth’s interest piqued at that, and he wondered if Makoto and Kyoko would be partners someday. Maybe they’d be like how Wright and Mia were before Mia died. Seeing them together, he got a strange feeling that they’d do rather well together, and he found himself forming a wisp of a smile.

“I am sure both of you will be very successful in any path you choose,” He said. “I’m just glad I could help.”

Makoto and Kyoko both smiled at each other, and Edgeworth could’ve sworn he saw them both blush faintly. Suddenly, a pair of arms were slung around Makoto and Kyoko, and they were ushered back to the bus by Junko, who’d seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Had she been there the whole time?

Edgeworth watched as the remaining three got on the bus, and it pulled away with all of the ultimates, until it vanished from sight. Gant clapped his hands, signaling that it was time to go back to work, and sauntered off towards Chief Prosecutor Skye’s office. Edgeworth sighed with relief and went to his office, glad to have gotten that tour over with, but he now knew that he’d have to start arranging for Kyoko to shadow a detective of his choice. Maybe it was time Gumshoe saw an example of a competent detective, or maybe he could try to get her shadowing Gant directly, though he doubted that would happen. The poor girl would probably get a headache anyway around Gant and his constant passive-aggressive threats and booming laughs.

In fact, now that he thought about it, he’d rather deal with the rowdy ultimates than with Gant. At least then he’d have a dedicated group to discuss Steel Samurai with, which reminded him that it was on soon. At the very least, he could look forward to that.

**Author's Note:**

> So, you guys think that Hifumi's Steel Samurai theory actually has any merit?


End file.
